Spiegelbilder II
by Mantinas
Summary: The first is in Pokemon. Nigel is ordered to explore strange ruins with one other person. That person is Numbuh Four. After figuring out that these are from the First Empire, Nigel hopes to discover the secret of how it was destroyed.


Spiegelbilder II

Mantineus-The reason it's in another category is because I thought this would be cooler; that the first Empire had Pokémon and the Second should have rainbow monkeys! XD Anyway, I had it 1 and 4 because 5 and Heinrich would not work since it's not candy related.

This was also the first thing I thought of when I saw the lyrics for the song: Enomine's Spiegelbilder.

Disclaimer-I own nothing!

------ ------

Nothing but desert as far as the eye could see, expanding before their eyes from the safety of their C.O.O.L.B.U.S. Their mission was simple, their 2x4 satellite had picked up something strange out in this desert.

Nigel was picked out of the rest, due to his amazing skill as leader. The only drawback was that he could only bring one other person with him. The idea behind that was that if a small, insignificant number of KND agents appeared out in the desert, the adults might think little of it. And who Nigel picked was one for the books. The KND had many operatives that were history freaks and diggers(mostly small fry who've dreamed of making a desert their private sandbox) and other well trained fighters. But he picked none of them. He stuck to his team and picked Numbuh Four.

When he explained his reasoning, he said it was a trust thing. That whatever is out there may be something that the other operative is looking for in secret and turn on him. And Wally fit the bill on that; he was the most loyal to Numbuh One in his whole sector.

Nigel saw what it was before Wally did. Tall piles of barely standing ruble, of which, looked like they were towers at one point, long ago.

"It's a lost city…" Nigel said.

Before their takeoff, Wally asked him why the satellites never picked it up before, he was not sure then, but now he chalked it up to weird, desert winds. Nigel landed their modified bus on the outskirts of the site.

"OK, Numbuh Four." Nigel said. "I doubt there'll be much here. Especially any secret methods they had on punishing kids. But just in case, we need to keep our eyes peeled."

Despite what little history he paid attention to, Nigel noticed how the ruble was once made and gave a small smile. They were walking through a city that belonged to the First Empire(theirs being the Second Empire); a time period where kids were not persecuted and were, in fact, even allowed to leave home and fend for themselves in things called 'Pokémon Training'. But not much else was known about the time; most of its cities were said to have been destroyed by some unknown reason.

Nigel was anxious now.

------ ------

With 2x4 weapons in their hands, they walked towards the city. Sand gave way as their shoes touched it, filling them with the grainy substance. Though in hopes of getting away from the sand, Wally ran ahead into a building. After shouting did not work, Nigel did the same and was met with something a little better. Sand had made it halfway inside it, but from there was cracked and broken tiles that led to a set of stairs that did not look all that safe. But, as somewhat expected, there was Wally, dumping the sand from his shoes.

With a sigh, he joined his comrade, pressing down on the step with his shoe to test how sturdy it is. When he found it satisfactory, he stepped up too, and repeated his companion's actions.

When both of their shoes were empty and placed back on their feet, they both slipped into a serious mood.

"Stay behind me, OK?" Nigel ordered as he tested the next step before doing the same with the next.

They had reached the next level without incident. The next level was the last, for it seemed that however many levels it had after this one had fallen over, leaving a humongous sky light and torn rafters. The room itself was in disarray. Broken objects scattered the floor, wallpaper was torn and peeled in some places and sand was scattered all over the floor. Yet, mysteriously enough, there was a mirror that was relatively intact, propped up in a slat against the wall.

Nigel looked around and spied something odd in the wallpaper. Switching into another range of vision, he spied, written in a dead language, even back then:

_Spiegelbilder_

He switched to the internet and found its meaning: Reflection. He turned his head, forgetting to switch into normal vision when he found other writings.

_Specula spectri_

He did the same with this phrase: Look at the reflection.

"Hey, Numbuh Four, look at this."

Numbuh One offered his sunglasses to Wally and he gasped. "What do they mean?" Nigel told him. "And what do you think _that _means?" He sounded completely confused.

Nigel sighed. "Clearly we need to look at the mirror." He took his sunglasses back and walked towards the mirror.

He switched to normal vision when he heard Wally try and pronounce the German. It seemed that whatever was used to write these messages, could be seen if titled the right way, at least, on a mirror.

"Die Wahrheit is der T…"

Nigel never finished, for he found something terrible within the mirror that he screamed, letting go of the glass. But, to his despair, it did not break, Wally caught it.

"What's wrong, Numbuh One," He asked. "You look as though…"

Wally screamed, too. Letting go of the glass as he did and both watched as it broke into tiny shards.

"Wh…Wh…What was that, Numbuh One?" Wally asked, shaken up.

"I…I'm not sure, Numbuh Four…But if the message was a clue, then it was…" He found a match on the internet. "The secret is…"

With a groan, worn rafters broke, sending the operatives through the floor and land on the floor below them. They were in a daze as the building collapsed on top of them, trapping them forever with the secret that had mysteriously destroyed an Empire.

As their daze wore off, the wind began to blow harder outside their makeshift tomb, causing a large sandstorm that covered the remains back up and their bus along with it.


End file.
